


Thrown

by Fee_Verte



Series: Thrown and Snippets [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hinted at Cersei/ Euron/ Jaime, Hinted at Jon/ Meera, Hinted at Sansa/ Dickon, Mentions of Arya Stark - Freeform, Mentions of Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: Jaime knows how to throw a spear. And the consequences that come with it.





	1. Prologue

The dragon fell. But as it still moved Jaime assumed it was not dead, yet. While he watched the dragon's fall he noticed a small spot of white on the dragon's back, he held his breath hoping that the mad king's daughter - the only rider those dragons had - would fall, but sadly she was still on the beast's back as it landed.

Jaime's heart began to beat heavily, the dragon was right there, it killed his men, people he was responsible for, whose cries of pain as they burned and still burn Jaime could still hear. He needed to do something, but what? There a spear. He needed to, he must, yes, he would charge the dragon. A stupid idea. But his men were dead or burning, Jaime was dead too. Better to take this beast with him.

The nearer he went the more the dragon seemed to loom, he had seen the skulls in the Red Keep, and they were huge, but they obviously lost the power to terrify a man like a live dragon. What the mad king could have done with one, what his daughter did, Jaime wanted to throw up. Suddenly he saw her, trying to pull out the bolt. Jaime didn't think, he was a trained soldier, he reacted and threw his spear, and... he didn't miss. The last Targaryen fell to the earth, dead.

The dragon roared and looked right at Jaime. He was still charging, he would not die while trying to flee. There a second spear. While the dragon had turned it's head, Bronn was able to snuck up to the dragon, and buried a sword deep in the torso of the beast. Clearly we had the same idea, thought Jaime, kill the grounded dragon. The dragon tried to turn again, was trying to fly away. But the damage was too great. Jaime was there, only a few metres away from where the dragon was, at Bronn's side.

War cries, still audible over the roar of the dragon. Dothraki were charging, trying to help their queen, or trying to avenge her. But they never reached their goal, Dickon had managed to find a troop of archers and was wielding a bow too. Arrows took out the Dothraki and wounded the dragon even further. The dragon breathed in, Jaime noticed, preparing for a flame. But he was slow because of pain and blood loss.

"Now!" he cried and charged again, Bronn at his side, they ducked under the head and together they buried their weapons deep in the dragon's breast. The dragon lashed out, shaking off his attackers, but four deep wounds were too much, and while Jaime and Bronn retreated to Dickon's position, it collapsed.

Their group stood amidst the burning carnage, observing as the dragon bled to death, victorious despite their heavy losses. All of them were breathing hard, the smoke burning in their lungs, the smell of burnt flesh strong on the battlefield. "Back, we need to go back to King's Landing." Dickon managed to say. "Yes, but we need the mad king's daughter's body." answered Jaime. "I'm going, you and you, come with me." said Bronn and began to walk.

Jaime closed his eyes, only for a short moment, nobody would see it. He breathed in deep. He didn't die, he wanted to laugh. He, Jaime Lannister son of Tywin Lannister, charged a dragon, killed his second mad Targaryen ruler and still lived.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialoge is not my strong suit, I fear. But yeah, the oneshot became a multi chapter story, I had more and more ideas, and here I am.

When lord Tyrion came back and brought word of the Dragon Queen's death alongside the one dragon she rode, Jon was partially glad. For all she used her pretty words and pretty face Jon saw the spark of madness. She ignored his advice, went and burned westerosi soldiers alive, and died for it.

Her army on the other hand... After queen Daenerys' death her hordes disbanded. Some Dothrakis came back with lord Tyrion, the rest of the ships came back to Dragonstone with him, but most Dothrakis were going around pillaging what they could while being hunted by the Lannisters and Tarlys. From the Unsullied there was still no word.

* * *

Shortly after lord Tyrion's return a surprise guest had arrived - a distraught Jorah Mormont. Jon hadn't seen him much, like Theon, Jorah was not someone Jon wanted to have to spend time with. Both were traitors that deserved death, but Jon couldn't kill. Jorah because of his father, Theon because Sansa wanted him alive.

By this time the men Jon hired to mine the Dragonglass had finished. It was not enough dragonglass to make more than maybe two thousand spearheads at best, but it was all that his ship could bear. He was done and it was time to go North again - to go home again.

* * *

 "I heard you were going." Lord Tyrion said instead of a greeting.

"Your queen is dead, I have my dragonglass, and there is a war to be fought, what else should I do?" Jon answered, snorting softly.

Lord Tyrion looked at him intently. "She would have fought beside you, she would have given you her army."

Jon smiled grimly. "If I bend the knee, yes. But then I would not have had the North anymore. The argument my people used to dissuade me from coming South was that she was a Targaryen and therefore insane or close to it. If I would have bend the knee they would have replaced me. The North does not suffer insane rulers, not anymore."

Lord Tyrion said nothing for a time after this. Then began to speak softly but with much intent. "But you came anyway, from the two rulers Westeros had, you were the one who came, who did not declare war on us just because we were there. My sister did, and now we are sitting ducks. Dragonstone is too exposed, it's too dangerous to stay here. Stay here Jon Snow, for just another week, and many will come with you to the North."

That was not something Jon expected to hear. Not that there would come many soldiers up North, too many were dead or lost, Jon knew that. But the ships... If it was true, that would mean Jon could take much more Dragonglass with him. He would take the offer just for this reason, but Lord Tyrion was also friendly, and Jon would not abandon him to his sister. "Thank you my lord, that is a generous offer, and one I will take." He began seriously, and continued more playful. "And now I must hire much more men to mine dragonglass to fill all these ships."

Lord Tyrion looked relieved. "That will not be a problem, if you take my late queen's army, then you should have her treasure, I think. Missandei wants to go to Essos again, as soon as she heard about Greyworm or found him. I hope you agree to that." said lord Tyrion.

"I agree, if they want to go home, they should. But what of the remaining dragons? And the Dothraki?" With this question, lord Tyrion began to look a little queasy. "Without Daenerys to control them, I fear that they will just run wild. Cersei has weapons that are able to wound and kill them, if they roam Westeros she will likely hunt and kill them. The Dothraki on the other hand, some of them are already gone as you know, the rest of them have decided to either follow me or Missandei, those will stay."

Jon nodded, yes, that sounded reasonable. And while he was not sure how well they would adapt to the North, they were free to do what they wanted as long as they broke no laws.

"My king." Lord Tyrion bowed his head.

It surprised Jon to hear that, but it also made Jon a bit angry, only now that their queen was dead, he was a king?

* * *

During the next week ships sailed to the North as soon as they were full of either food, dragonglass or gold and other riches. Ser Davos advised Jon that a few ships at a time under a merchant flag were safer while Euron Greyjoy was searching for a small fleet.

Jon, Davos, Tyrion, Missandei, Varys and the northmen Jon brought with him would sail this evening. The sky was clear, and the captains wanted to utilize the opportunity. Jorah and Theon were on the first few ships and Jon had no idea why they wanted to come with him to the North. Truthfully that was something he thought about many of his new subjects. Why would they choose to follow him? Many thought him mad, he was sure, even in the North some did not believe that the White Walkers were a real threat, and here in the South...

And regardless of what lord Tyrion said, Jon was sure some of the Dothrakis had decided to follow him and that Missandei wanted to stay in Westeros. All this seemed rather strange to Jon. Or maybe it was not so strange for them to find a new ruler so quickly, Daenerys was more than a queen for many of them and without her, they were terribly lost. He was just the only ruler in the right place at the right time, whom they could follow.

But it was not just good things that happened during that week, besides the dragons crying and circling overhead, a Dothraki hat been surprised while raping a young servant woman. Jon had done his duty and beheaded him with Longclaw, which had been returned to him after Daenery's death. Jorah gave him a strange look after seeing that. The next morning he said he would come North too, likely seeing the sword had influenced him, thought Jon.

* * *

They had been already a few days at sea when a memorable incident took place. Jon decided he needed a wash, and did it as everybody did, on open deck. As he was drying himself, he heard a gasp. Before him stood lord Tyrion, staring at Jon's scars with open dismay.

"By the Old Gods and the new, what happened?" he asked.

It was not Jon who answered but Ser Davos. "I did say that he was stabbed in the heart. Did I not?"

"Yes, but I thought it a figure of speech rather than a literal thing that happenden. How are you not dead, my king?"

"I was, my lord. The witch Melisandre was able to resurrect me." said Jon.

"Pardon my king, but she was not. She had already given up when you rose again." Ser Davos looked slightly angry, like always when he spoke about Melisandre. "It was a miracle, but not the Lord of Light's doing in my opinion."

Jon did not know how to feel, on one hand he was glad that it may not be the work of a god he was not believing in. On the other hand, was it done by the White Walkers? He was not doing their work and killing living people left and right. So maybe not. This conversation made Jon conscious again of things he would like to forget. Things like being slightly faster than before his death, during the battle for Winterfell he was able to interrupt arrows with a shield! White Walkers were that fast, was he like them?

Lord Tyrion's and Ser Davos' continued conversation was the right distraction, for Jon to stop brooding over things he didn't want to brood on.

* * *

The dragons had been several times durings Jon's journey to White Harbour. Now he was there, and it was clear, that the dragons were following him or someone who was following him. He needed to prepare Sansa for their arrival. They had not burned anything so far, and only hunted fish and dolphins.

Lord Manderly was glad to see Jon back. However, it was clear to Jon, that as long as the dragons were near him, Lord Manderly would have them leave as soon as possible. The news of the Burning near King's Landing had spread fast and far.

The transfer of the goods from ship to cart was a well oiled machine, there was nothing to do in White Harbour. The most work had been the clothes for his southern companions and the Dothraki. Winter was there, and it was fucking cold north of the Neck.

Two days after arriving he and his party began their ride to Winterfell. They passed many carts on their way, not just the ones from White Harbour but from all over the North. When asked the people would answer that the Lady Stark asked for grain to safely store in Winterfell. And always they would ask: "Is the winter going to be long, my king? Are the White Walkers really coming?"

It saddened Jon to see them burdened with the knowledge and the despair in their eyes at the thought of them or their children fighting and learning to fight against such monsters of old legends.

Hope and joy at seeing him was there too, which lifted his spirits considerably. Often he would hear cries of King in the North and White Wolf, and some new epitaphs. King of Winter he thought to be fitting, he was declared king around the time winter had come. Jon Winter, King in the North was rather strange. The King Who Came Back shocked him, Jon did not think news of his resurection had spread.

* * *

When Winterfell in all it's rebuilt glory appeared on the horizon Jon was happy, and spurned his horse on. The longing he felt for his home was greater than ever, if he could he would never leave the safe walls of Winterfell again.

Soon he arrived, the gates wide open to let him in, his banners flying before him. A now massive Ghost running towards him. The dragons still there.


	3. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small council meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was disappointed with Highgarden in the show, the land around it looks very barren, not like the most fertile ground in Westeros. So I'm partially taking clues from the book, and partially using my own imagination to make the castle fit it's reputation.

"My Queen", the small council of his sister stood up and greeted her as she entered the room, Jaime walking behind her. The small council was very small at the moment, he thought. There was Qyburn, Hand of the Queen, Master of Whispers and the unofficial Grandmaester, as the citadel had not yet announced a successor for Pycelle. Next to him stood Dickon Tarly, the Warden of the South and Lord of Hornhill. His father perished during the Burning and Dickon himself showed much bravery on the battlefield, Cersei had decided to give him a position in the Small Council. He was too young and green to be a General for Cersei, a new position his father had held, but he would make a fine Master of Laws. Jaime was Cersei's new General instead. For the position of  General another had to be sacrificed: The Lord Commander of the Queensguard had no place at the table anymore. A Master of Coin had not been appointed yet and the seat reserved for him stayed empty.

"And always followed by her innocent lamb." spoke the one person Jaime hated at the moment the most. The Greyjoys were their allies, true, but why was the Greyjoy the Master of Ships? Every Ironman knew how to sail, Cersei could have chosen anyone. But she chose the guy obsessed with assholes. Jaime sort of understood, not the asshole thing, but why Greyjoy was the Master of Ships. They needed Greyjoy to be happy and they needed his ships and magical abilities. Even if they were disturbing, truthfully most things about him disturbed Jaime. From the way he would callously sacrifice humans to sail faster than anyone else to his attraction to women who were responsible for hundreds of deaths and he was attracted only because they murdered so many. When Greyjoy had alluded to the fact that he and those women were aroused by killing... Suffice to say since that day Greyjoy called Jaime tauntingly a lamb.

"My lords, please be seated, we have much to discuss." spoke Cersei, her new style made her look very commanding, Jaime thought. "First I would like to address the Burning and it's aftermath. The gold from Highgarden together with the timely end to the war will have very positive consequences for our financial situation. It was enough gold to pay the interest and a part of our debt to the Iron Bank. As you know the debt to the Lannister family, to the Tyrells and to the Faith are expired, all that remains are some hundred thousands to the trading companies and half a million to the Iron Bank. As I am operating with only a small court and have not much need for fanciful tourneys and whores" - here Cersei sneered, even after all the years she still hated Robert Baratheon -"and there is no Littlefinger to steal from the crown, the only thing that concerns me is the winter. Qyburn, what do the Maesters say? How long will this Winter last?"

"It is a certainty that the length of summer and the length of the following winter are connected, so we know that the winter is going to be long. Something between eight and twelve years, I guess. Here in the South eight years are more likely." That was long, very long. They did not have that much food, nobody in Westeros had enough food for that. Even without the War of the Five Kings it would have been very difficult, it was nearly impossible to store grain for even five years. But now after years of fighting, how would they survive the coming winter?

"Eight years until we are able to attack the North." Cersei answered, she didn't look pleased with that. "And eight years for the Smallfolk to starve and rebell." She looked even more displeased. "Well at least the Glass Gardens of Highgarden will be a very useful asset. They are in a good condition, are they not?" She looked to Jaime and Dickon.

It was Dickon who spoke. "Yes they are, the records we found suggest that Highgarden is able to produce food for ten thousand people in winter." Greyjoy looked very interested in that, did he want to plunder Highgarden or build Glass Gardens on the Iron Islands?

"That is good, but not enough. We will have to feed millions. Qyburn, is there going to be a last harvest?"

"Yes my Queen, it should be possible to have one last harvest in the Reach and the Stormlands before winter sets truly in." That was good to hear, it would mean that not all of the farmers Jaime commanded to be robbed would starve. "With the food we took, even if part of it was burned, we have maybe enough for a winter of two years." That was less than they needed.

"Can't we just buy the food we need from Essos. The Iron Bank will surely give us money to last through winter." Jaime asked.

"Or we could just steal it." Greyjoy suggested.

"Money owed to the Iron Bank is like a dagger at your throat." Cersei looked grim.

"Excuse me, my Lords, my Queen. But why do we not just build more Glass Gardens. My father build some this summer at Hornhill. The place is not as perfect for them as Highgarden, but my father said it was enough for the castle and some of the Smallfolk around it." Dickon looked around, Jaime observed that he had something of the boy he was before the Burning and the taking of Highgarden, even if it was tempered by the sadness over the loss of his father. His idea sounded good to Jaimes.

"So many Glass Gardens are theoretically possible to build." Qyburn didn't look as hopeful and sure as Jaime would like. "But you need fine myrish glass to build a Glass Garden, the cost would be astronomical." And his sister did not want to increase their debt. Fuck.

"I think I can help." Greyjoy looked smug. Well, smugger than normal, he always looked very smug, especially when mentioning his possible future marriage to Cersei. After the war, she said, now the war was over, and Greyjoy had been very insistent. Cersei argued that the North was still independent, but she would have to make a decision soon, either killing or marrying the Greyjoy. He would even "allow" Jaime and Cersei together, he said. Jaime just wanted to punch him with his golden hand, or kill him. "I'm a pirate, my queen." He emphasized the my very strongly. "Stealing a recipe and some workers for you is going to be easy."

"Do that, and we will marry when the first Glass Garden with our own glass has been built." Cersei did not just say that, did she?

It should not have been possible, but Greyjoy looked even more smug, he smiled first at Cersei then at Jaime, then he bowed to her. "You honour me, my love." Jaime was sure he looked very constipated. Cersei however looked like she always did when she saw the possibility of gaining more power.

"You will sail as soon as you can." She said. "Now to the matter of Casterly Rock. How are the Unsullied fairing?" Jaime was still reeling from her announcement and only listened with half an ear to what was discussed.

"Your tactic proves to be very effective, your Majesty, right now they are still sending all our emissaries away. Their food storage is very low and soon they will either starve or treat with you." Qyburn smiled his creepy smile. Which meant the Westerlands would soon belong to the Crown again, which meant Cersei would control four Kingdoms. Dorne was neutral at the moment, but their displeasure with Ellaria Sand because of the death of their liege lord and his family meant that they quite liked Cersei, Jaime had hopes for them to rejoin the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Only the North and the Vale were renegades at the moment.

"Very good." Cersei smiled too. "The last thing we need to cover today is the possibility of the court moving to Highgarden for the winter. I would like to hear your thoughts my lords."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To take the North you would need to siege several castles, which is practically suicide in winter. All of them knew that which is why it is not discussed more.


	4. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they seem and also a long internal monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westeros needs much luck if they want to survive the winter, I had to choose, is going everything right on a national/ regional level or do we need time travel as everyone dies...

The Three Eyed Crow had thought long about what he should tell Bran's siblings, and what he needed to hide from them. One of the most important things would be the plans of the Night King - funnily enough another Brandon Stark - and the whole magnitude of his plans. Especially in the dimension of time. Rushing things was a thing in humans, he himself had such faults in the past. But the White Walkers were not human, had not been for thousands of years and where they lived the season did not change. A short and rushed project for a White Walker lasted normally for several human generations. The White Walkers moved very fast at the moment, but they would still need several years until they wore down the Wall. To use ice was very clever, the Singer's or Children's magic was strongest in fluids. The White Walkers could not melt the Wall as that would increase the strength of the spells and wards. Instead they had to push it into the sea. There the spells of the Wall would just merge into those in the oceans.

This was great luck for humanity as a whole, as it means that everyone is getting warned. Soon the Wall was diminished enough that Wights would rise all over Westeros. Not many in the beginning, but soon everybody would believe in the threat.

Cersei - Hill? Targaryen? Hill. - would have to support the North, even if she would like to roast all of them. A mad Targaryen on the throne who had the potential to rule the South well. She would be dangerous, especially to her enemies, but she had potential. Her half-sister had that as well, but it would have been more dangerous, so the Three Eyed Crow helped. Just a bit, a spear finding his target and a dragon who was a bit too slow... Thanks to Jaime Lannister the Mad Queen would be convinced by two things that the prophecy was not real, no younger queen and four children not three. The Three Eyed Crow hoped that would help. The good Mad Queen and her two one handed husbands, and Jaime Lannister the only sane person with two insane lovers. That was almost enough to make up that he pushed Bran out of a window. But he was the Three Eyed Crow now, revenge was beneath him.

The Glass Gardens were the deciding factor, in the Three Eyed Crow's mind. The Night King had not moved sooner because he thought that a long winter would lead to most of Westeros starving. The last time this happened, and humanity survived only by a hair's breadth because the Singers had been very strong. This time however the long winter would not mean that humans were going to starve. The longer the Night King waited, the longer he needed to destroy the Wall, the more new fighters were trained.

Furthermore their weapons would be better and they were going to have many of them. The Three Eyed Crow was ever searching for the secrets of making valyrian steel, he was sure he would find it soon. Arrowheads and spearheads made out of reinforced Obsidian, swords and armor from valyrian steel, fields inside Glass Gardens. Westeros was changing.

Soon they would have an army, better armed than any before. An army in the South made from knights but tempered by the Unsullied. An army in the North trained and led by Bran's dear half-brother turned full brother. The price of resurrection, the blood of a crown prince which made him a King in Magic's eye, the Stark blood had been needed however, even if it was the more powerful blood. An undead Stark king to fight an undead Stark king. And at the Winter's King side two dragons, these would need to be warded against the Night King. No, better he would teach Jon to raise Wights and then kill them, wards could be broken, but a body could only be raised once.

Bran's sisters were going to be very shocked, the Three Eyed Crow thought. But even more by the plans he was going to suggest. Sansa and Arya had become very similar in their dislike for marriage and the thoughts of husbands and children, but the Stark family could not end with him and Jon. The Stark name would not end with them either, Dickon Tarly - soon to be Dickon Stark - would be best for Sansa, the South would be bound to them very tightly after that. Arya, her he wanted to marry to the blood of old Valyria. Luckily enough Jon was still fertile, Meera Reed would be coming again soon, which was the chance to include the blood of the Singers.

And when all their children were old enough... Those bloodlines would need to be crossed into each other and Westeros and Essos had many more powerful bloodlines, houses and people. Well, that was something he would remain silent about. The Starks would be growing in strength, power and numbers. He would insure that.


End file.
